


[Fanart & Snipets] Modern AU Collection

by ChibiKinesis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKinesis/pseuds/ChibiKinesis
Summary: A collective of some of my fanarts and shorts drawn and written for my Modern AU take on these characters.





	1. Foreword

Jack's given up his dreams of a career in astronomy to pursue a medical career; an attempt to help with his father's mysterious ailment, and much to his increasing dismay, it's to little avail. He puts on a good front, but those few who are close to him know he's having trouble coping. They also know he's too prideful to ask for help when he needs it. But his life starts to change when he finds an unlikely new friend in Parsons' newest security guard.

Just to briefly sum things up, anyway c:

~~As I also stated in the Canonverse Collective, be warned, that there's a great chance these won't be posted in a chronological order in terms of the story timeline. I tend to hop around the story when I write my shorts for some ungodly reason.~~

K, I lied, I posted my works (up to this point, atleast) in chronological order!

That being said, here goes nothing!


	2. What's Up, Doc? [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on February 25th, 2016.
> 
> Jack enjoys Edward's company but willingly admits that he seems to have little grasp on the idea of the 'personal bubble.' And, more reluctantly, he admits that he doesn't mind as much as he tries to act like he does.


	3. Scars [Art & Short]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on February 5th, 2016.
> 
> The first time I was messing around with what Edward might look like. Basically, my pre-war take on him, with burn scars on half of his body. To this day I've still not decided how he got them though?

“ _Wanna know how I got these scars_?” He jokes gently; but Jack doesn’t smile. He’s not surprised. Not many people get his brand of humor. “Actually, if I’m totally honest, I’ve been the butt of more  _Harvey Two-Face_  jokes.  _Hell_ , it’s the only reason I even  _know_ any of this  _Batman_ shit.”

He anticipates the shift in the shorter man’s features; a shift that registers in  _a disheartened droop_. But he continues to speak anyway.

“When you look like this… after a while, you’ve, uh…” He chuckles; it’s low and perhaps even a little cynical in its tone, and the very sound triggers a pang in Jack’s chest. “… you’ve heard enough of the bullshit that you learn to make the jokes at your own expense… before they have the opportunity.”


	4. Wednesday in Slow Motion [Short DRAFT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on March 19th, 2016.
> 
> An old draft-quality short.

It was Wednesday; Doctor Cabot was always noticeably down in the dumps on Wednesdays, for whatever reason, and it was something that had piqued Edward’s curiosity since he’d begun working at the hospital. He wanted to know what it was that weighed so heavily on the otherwise quirky little man. What sort of thing it was that was such a heavy burden that it took a toll on his demeanor, and left a dark aura around him for the better part of the day. 

And on that particular Wednesday, he would get his wish.

The day had been fairly quiet, otherwise, with only one wayward patient, and a few check-ins. He sat in the surveillance room with Daniel, who sipped at a cup of coffee, and kept a watchful eye on both the monitors and the clock on the wall nearby.

“You alright?” Ed asked. “You seem a little tense.”

“Waiting to hear from Jack.” Daniel explained. “It’s near the end of his shift, so-”

As if on cue, his two-way radio clicked on. A familiar, nasally voice called, “Daniel? Are you there?”

“Heyyy, Jack.” the grey-haired one greeted. Edward raised an eyebrow. “Ready for me to come down?”

There was a slight hesitation from the doctor, but his answer finally came. “Yes.”

“Well I’ll see you in a few minutes then.”

“ _Thank_ you, Daniel.”

The older man rose to his feet and stretched a bit, bones and joints cracking, as if gesturing their satisfaction. He picked up his mug and knocked back the rest of his lukewarm coffee, before he turned to Edward expectantly.

“Why don’t you come with?”

“… you sure? Seems like he asked for  _you specifically_.” Edward spoke. “Besides, doesn’t one of us need to stay here?”

“They can call us if they need us. C'mon.”

Daniel led Edward down the corridor, and to the staff elevator. Once inside, he pressed the old, worn “B2” and they began their descent. It struck Edward as strange; he’d never been on that floor, and the only access to it seemed to be through the staff elevator.

“Huh. Can’t say I’ve been to B2.” Edward informed, hoping to perhaps squeeze a bit more information out of his friend.

“I know.” Daniel said. “Not too many people have. But.. you’ll see soon enough.”

When they reached their destination, the elevator made a loud ding, and the old doors slid open to reveal a small work area, and a pacing, seemingly nervous Doctor Cabot. There were a few aides working the floor, that could be counted on one hand, and the area seemed strangely dim, if not a bit unnerving.

“What is  _he_  doing here?” The doctor’s voice broke Edward’s train of thought. His one exposed eye met Jack’s gaze. He seemed more shaken than he did angry; a little panicked, even. Edward  _knew_ Daniel should have given him  _some_ kind of heads-up.

“Figured he may as well see it now, Jack.” Daniel addressed. “It’s inevitable; why not get it over with now?  _Ease him into it_?”

“There  _is_  no…  _easing into this_.” Jack spoke, a bitter tinge in his voice.

“All the more reason to get him acquainted while I’m still around. If you expect him to take over this duty, then he  _needs_ to know.”

The more they spoke about this strange matter, the more ill-at-ease Edward began to feel. “Okay, what the  _hell_ is going on?”

Jack’s gaze shifted upward to meet Edward’s; there was a barely visible tremble in his demeanor as he silently debated the matter. Because he  _knew_ what assumptions would probably be made; and in turn, he was afraid Edward would  _think less of him_ because of it.

No, he was almost  _certain_ that Edward would think less of him for it.

But in the same breath, he knew that Daniel wasn’t wrong, either; Edward was going to see it  _sooner or later_ , and that much was  _inevitable_.

“ _Jack_?”

“… fine.” The doctor huffed in defeat. “I’ll go grab my things. You can… give him the rundown.”

Daniel lowered his gaze as Jack brushed past him, and he reached for the keyring on his hip. He fumbled with one particular cluster of the clanky metal things, all the while well aware that Edward’s eye had honed in on him.

“Dan…  _what the hell_?”

“ _Y'see_ , Eddy…” The grey-haired man offered a bittersweet smile as his shaky hands worked one of the keys loose from its confines. “I’ve been escorting Jack down here every Wednesday for  _years_. Once I retire,  _you’re_ gonna’  _take over_  for me.”

Edward could feel a lump in his throat. “… escorting him down here  _for what_ , exactly?”

“One of the patients… and a bit of a  _delicate matter_  for little Jack. You’ll see very soon.,, I remember a couple months back, you asked me why he’s always so  _down_ on Wednesdays… and I guess  _today_ you’ll  _get your answer_.” He knew Edward’s gaze hadn’t budged, but he only smiled; it was clear that he wouldn’t reveal much more than he already had. It’s not his place. “But,  _Edward_ …”

“… yeah?”

“ _Careful_  in there. This  _patient_ … he puts on a  _pretty good act_  sometimes. ” Daniel mouthed. “ _Don’t buy into it_.”

Edward felt his stomach twisting in knots; he was unsettled and confused by Daniel’s cryptic manner as the old man handed him a weathered key.

Jack dragged tiredly back in, but it seemed he couldn’t find it in himself to look either of them in the eye. “ _Shall_ we?”

Daniel nudged Edward’s arm, and he began tailing the doctor towards a large metal door on the far end of the room.  One of the aides opened it through a mechanism behind the desk, to reveal a long corridor.

“Doctor Cabot, we’ve prepared a dose of sedative, just in case. It’s right outside his cell if you need it.”

“… thank you.” Jack spoke, barely audible. Edward could sense the gloom emanating from him. “Follow me.”

After a long walk down the corridor, in pressing silence, they arrived to the room at the end, and Edward felt positively nauseated by what greeted his vision; a feeble looking old man inside the strange transparent holding cell, inside of which they had set up a small living area of sorts. At the center was a small table with two chairs; presumably where Jack would sit with him for their sessions.

“The key Daniel gave you… will open the cell. If you would, please.” Jack’s sorrowful eyes met Edward’s gaze for a brief moment, as the guard obliged his request. He opened the door, and stepped just inside after the doctor; he lingered, arms behind his back as he kept a watchful eye on the doctor and the patient. But that feeling of unease still wouldn’t leave him.

The old man scarcely seemed aware of his surroundings, let alone much else, as Jack approached him. But when Jack opened his mouth to greet the man, and his words met Edward’s ears, he felt his heart sink.

“Father?” he attempted gently. It registered in a pang in Edward’s chest. “It’s me; Jack.”


	5. Chibis! [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on March 23rd, 2016.


	6. Wounds [Art & Short]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on May 2nd, 2016.
> 
> It was Edward’s fourth Wednesday escorting Doctor Cabot down to B2 to keep watch during his weekly session with his father. He never would have imagined things would go so awry.

It all happened faster than either of them could process it; neither was sure what, if anything, had provoked it, but in what felt like the blink of an eye, Lorenzo had lunged forward and knocked Jack over, onto his back. And just as quickly, he was on top of him, holding him down and wailing on him. The doctor had done his best to defend himself in the mere seconds it took Edward to react, holding his arms up as a shield from the blows, but not before his father had landed a few good hits.

Edward quickly yanked the man back, away from the doctor, spinning him around and pinning him down against the floor, face down, and arms behind his back. Surprised by the man’s force, he pulled the tranquilizer that the aides had prepared from his pocket, and injected it as best he could into the man’s uncooperative arm.

Regardless of his newfound strength, Lorenzo was still no match for Edward’s sheer weight and size. The guard sat, straddling the aggressor, waiting a moment for the injection to take effect.

His attention shifted to the shaken doctor, and he felt his stomach drop at the sight that greeted him. Jack looked nothing short of a deer in the headlights as fresh blood trickled from his nose and his lip-

_\- and that simply wouldn’t do._

Edward shuffled to his feet and hurried after to the doctor. Grabbing Jack by the arm, he pulled him towards the exit before he even had a chance to stand up.

“C'mon, let’s go-”

As they inched towards the door, Edward’s gaze never once left Lorenzo as he writhed angrily in his spot on the floor. Jack had finally managed to find his footing, and the guard wasted no time shutting the door as soon as they crossed the threshold.

Jack paused, watching in horror as the tranquilizer took hold on his father, but Edward tugged his arm, guiding him down the familiar corridor, away from his attacker, and back to safety.

The aides looked up in awe as the guard marched back in with the bloodied doctor in tow. “Doctor Cabot! What happened?!”

“Patient became hostile and had to be sedated.” Edward stated mechanically. “Doctor Cabot sustained a few hits before I could get the patient off of him; there somewhere down here I can take a look at him? Make sure he’s alright?”

The young female aide pointed towards a door to their right.

“Uh- there’s a sink, and in the top two drawers -… ahh, rags, bandages, gauze-” her thoughts raced, and her words came out in a panicked rush. “- and there are even a few cold presses ready in the freezer.”

“Great.” Edward nodded. “Are you guys able to make sure the patient is alright?”

“Y- _yes_ , Mr. Deegan-” the girl stammered, rushing over to open the door for the large guard and the small doctor. “Here, go on in. Come get one of us if you need anything, okay?”

“Thank you.”

The door closed behind them, shutting out the sounds of the clamour outside as the aides scurried to stabilize Lorenzo, as Edward guided Jack sit on the bench just inside. He recalled the girl’s words, about where he could find the essentials that he needed, and began rummaging through the drawers to retrieve them.

It gave Jack the moment he needed to recollect; to try to process everything that had happened in the last few moments. It had all felt so surreal, but- he reached up and pressed a finger to his lip, in awe at the feeling of wet warmth that greeted his skin. He raised it to the light, trying to better examine it in the dimly room, though he damn well already knew what it was. There was simply no denying the metallic taste in the back of his throat.

“How you feelin’?” The guard called, back still facing Jack as he gathered his supplies.

“It hurts…” the doctor admonished, a bitter scoff in his tone as Edward turned to face him. “- in so many ways.”

“ _Careful_ ; don’t tilt your head back-” he warned.

“God  _damn_ it, Edward, I’m a  _doctor_ ; I know that!” The small one huffed angrily as he wiped fruitlessly at  the blood coming from his nose.

When the tone he’d taken registered, he cringed. He realized that Edward had grown so used to it that it barely fazed him. Instead, he occupied himself grabbing the ice pack from the freezer.

Sometimes, Jack wondered if  _anything_ fazed him. Regardless, it  _stung_.

“Y’know, at first… it seemed almost  _cruel_ that you’d keep your old man locked up  _Hannibal_ style, but… after peelin’ him offa’ ya… it makes  _sense_ …” the other spoke. “I’m…  _sorry_ I ever doubted ya.”

Jack didn’t say anything; there wasn’t much else to say at that point. He was stuck somewhere between  _I’m sorry for snipping at you_  and  _I told you so_ , and it seemed wiser to just keep his mouth shut.

“Are you gonna’ be alright?”

“I’ll manage.” Jack mouthed, not without a tinge of bitterness. “I always  _do_.”

After a moment of hesitation, Edward looked Jack square in the eye. “This happen often?”

“ _Never_ like this.” Jack responded, eyes cast down. Edward approached, extending the ice pack to him with his right hand, and grasping a damp cloth in the other. He watched the doctor remove his glasses and press the cold bag against his  swollen cheek, sympathy reflected in his one exposed eye. “ _Verbally_ , sure, but… he’s  _never_ gotten physical like that  before.”

Edward didn’t respond, simply because he couldn’t think of anything to say that could possibly offer him any comfort. He edged closer, watching the poor doctor fumble awkwardly while trying to manage both the nosebleed and the cold compress.

“You mind?” he asked, gesturing towards the cloth in his hand. Jack offered a half-hearted shrug, which Edward took for permission.

He raised his hand, gripping the cloth tight, and started to wipe at the blood on the doctor’s face and chin. Jack flinched ever so slightly at the initial contact; though he was surprised at just how gentle the large man was, and how focused he appeared. He tilted his head just a bit to allow the guard further access, but he was still careful not to tilt too far as Edward cleaned him up.

“You’re pretty good at this.”

“I had basic medical training when I was in the service.” Edward explained. “Not the first time it’s come in handy.”

It wasn’t exactly what Jack had meant, but it was a welcome distraction regardless. It was times like this he was thankful for Edward’s uncanny ability to keep an air of calm and composure. He took extra care to clean the mess from his mustache, cautious not to press too hard or cause him any more pain than what he was already in. “There. You can probably put  some gauze in there now. Might free up your hands for the ice pack.”

Jack had grown quiet, if not morose. Though he took a moment to comply with Edward’s sound advice, wadding up a small piece of gauze and sticking it in the bloody nostril, he didn’t say a thing.

“Shit, you got some blood on your shirt, too.” Edward informed, switching his focus to the cut on Jack’s lip. He scrutinized it, gently dabbing the blood away, his gaze shifting back to the doctor’s. “You lip’s not as bad as I thought, but we should still  have someone take a look at it to be sure you don’t need any stitches.”

The only valid response he received was a shrug.

Edward stood for a moment, grabbing his radio and clicking it on. “Dan?”

“What do you need, Eddy?”

“Could we get someone down here on B2 to take a look at Jack?”

“Someone to-  ** _Jack_**?!  _What the hell happened?_ ”

“Had a bit of an…  _incident_ with his dad. Got him out of the cell and to safety. Aides are tending to Lorenzo. I’m tending to Jack as best I can; cleaning him up a bit, but he’s got a laceration on his lip. Not the worst  I’ve seen but… I can’t make that call. I’m not a doctor. Just wanna be sure he gets stitches if he needs ‘em.”

But with every word he uttered, he could plainly see the mist in the man’s eyes growing heavier, and he nearly felt the gentle tremble in his shoulders as he fought so vehemently against the tears that were vying to get out. It pained Edward greatly to see him look so sad and broken.

“Yeah, I’ll, uh… I’ll get someone down there ASAP, Ed. Keep an eye on him will ya?”

“Of course. Thank you, Dan.” He released the button on his radio and hunkered back down to more clearly see the shaken doctor. “… Jack?  _Hey_ -”

“He’s getting worse.” Jack stated flatly.

“… what?”

“He’s  _been_ getting worse for a  _while_ now, Edward, I just..” the first tear squeezed its way out and  trickled down his cheek, and his face contorted in pain; physical and mental. “I’ve  _known_ , though. I’ve known for  _so damn long_. I just couldn’t  _admit_ to myself that I’m a  _failure_. And  _now_ look what’s happened.”

“You’re not a  _failure_ , Jack. You can’t  _possibly_ blame  _yourself_ for this….” Edward attempted, but to little avail. “You’ve been doing the best you can for him, and that’s all you  _can_ do.

"But… it’s not enough. It’s  _never_  been enough. Despite  _everything_ , he’s just getting  _worse_. All the  _time_ and  _effort_ I’ve put in, to try to  _help_ him, Edward, he’s…” He lowered his eyes and the flood gates broke; his face crinkled in anguish, and the tears began to spill at the thoughts of his failure. At the thoughts of all he’d given up to be there for his father and to help him; and for  _what_? “I just want him to get better.  _Why won’t he get better?_ ”

“Hey…” Edward couldn’t find the words to say to ease the man’s pain, but he refused to leave him this way. He closed in, taking a seat beside him on the bench, and giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“He looks at me like he.. like he doesn’t even know me anymore; like he  _hates_ me.” Jack sobbed hopelessly. He began to struggle to get the words out, between the blood  and the tears. “I mean, I can’t blame him, being stuck in that cell all these years like some  _exhibit_ or  _specimen_. But all the same, he… he’s  _dangerous_ \- to  _himself_ , and to  _others too_  - what was I supposed to  _do_?”

“You did what you thought was best. It seems like a tough call in this case. Like bein’ stuck between a rock and a hard place.” Edward attempted. “I wouldn’t have known what to do, either. You can’t beat yourself up over it.”

“ _He_ sure did a fine job of it.” The doctor spoke with venom, and a sniffle; a miserable attempt to clear the pressure and weight building in his airway. He needed to calm himself down, and fast, or he was going to have  _another_ problem on his hands, and the thought of choking on an excess of blood and mucus was none too appealing.

 _If only the tears would stop_.

“I  _miss_ him, Edward. I miss him  _so much_.” He lamented. “I just want  _my father_  back.” 

Edward sighed. There wasn’t much else he could say to offer the man any comfort at that time.

Before Jack could try to calm his nerves, he felt himself struggling with the mess of tears and blood, and he began to sputter, and then cough; an attempt to fend off the inevitable trickling he felt in the back of his throat. The very fear he’d had just a moment prior had been realized, and it was as frightennig as he imagined. Try as he may, attempts to gasp for air were only met with more coughing and sputtering.

A sound Edward knew all too well.

“Whoa, hey, calm down.  _Breathe_.” He leaned closer, and rubbed at Jack’s shaking back in an attempt to relax him. “Are you okay?”

To his dismay, it didn’t help.

“Jack.” Edward attempted once more, feeling a surge of panic rise in his chest as he drew nearer. “Hey. Look at me.”

He wondered, for an instant, if the doctor could even hear him over the coughing, and when he failed to receive an intelligible response, he rose from his seat at Jack’s side and knelt before him, gripping his shoulders. But when that failed, his hands closed in and captured his face, directing his attention to his own gaze.

“ _Calm down_ , Jack,  ** _please_**.  _Breathe_.” Tearful brown eyes met his, suddenly attentive and receptive. Within a moment, he had calmed down enough to realize that the fluid had already been expelled from his lungs, that he could stop trying so hard to get it out. His muscles relaxed, his coughing slowed, and his shallow breaths grew more stable.

And a wash of relief took over Edward’s tensed features. He breathed a small sigh of content, but his hands still gripped the doctor’s face; almost as if he were afraid to let go, and risk him having another fit.

“Are you okay?” He tried once more.

“I… I think so.” Jack managed between breaths, a tickle still itching at his throat.

“Good.” Finally, Edward realized his hands still held Jack’s face, and he pulled them away, a little embarrassed. “Uh… sorry. You weren’t responding to anything else.”

Jack was dumbfounded; “N-no, don’t apologize.” He said, with a cough. “On the contrary I ought to be thanking you.”

Edward’s expression softened, and he released the breath he was holding.

“So, ah…” the man coughed again.  _Damn_  that persistent tickle. “-  _thank you, Edward.”_

The guard offered a bittersweet smile and a nod as he rose to his feet. He carried himself back to the sink and retrieved a cup of tap water to help rid Jack of the relentless tickle.

He returned, small paper cup extended to the man, who looked up in surprise.

“Drink. It’ll help.” Edward spoke. “Thought you’d  _know_  that,  _Doc_.”

The joke wasn’t lost on Jack, who took a drink and shook his head.  _Unreal_. “Never miss an opportunity to be a  _smartass_ , do you?”

“ _At your service_.”

The doctor exhaled in some small semblance of a laugh. He pondered, for a moment, how ridiculous he must look; ice pack pressed to his quickly bruising cheek in one hand, Dixie cup in the other, and a wad of bloody cotton sticking out of his nose. None of which Edward was really  _obligated_ to help him with,  _and yet_ …

There he still stood, arms crossed as his concerned gaze remained focused on Jack. After everything, he was still there. He could’ve easily left him in the hands of the aides, but  _he stayed anyway_.

“I, uh…” he stammered, not without another cough, grabbing Edward’s attention. “I  _am_ sorry I…  _snipped_ at you. I know that… you were only trying to help.”

“Thanks.” A small smile tugged at the guard’s lips. “Just… doing my job.”

“You never  _had_ to  _do_ all this for me. But…  _God_ , I’m glad you did.” Jack admitted, lowering his gaze as a warmth greeted his cheeks. “Actually, you’ve… got a  _really_ good manner. You’d make a great-”

The door of the small room swung open to reveal a familiar form.

“Doctor?” the man called. “Daniel sent me down - is everything alright?”

“Doctor Forsythe.” Jack greeted.

“What… what in the hell  _happened_  here?”

“Had a bit of an altercation with the patient.” Edward explained. “I’ve got basic medical training, so I took care of most of it, but… I’m concerned his lip may need a few stitches.”

“He could use a few, I’d say…” Forsythe mused quietly, leaning closer and examining the wound. “We should get you to the emergency ward to take care of it. Is he alright to walk, Mr. Deegan?”

“He should be.” Edward spoke. “If you want to take him and get him patched up, I’ll help the aides out, and make sure everything’s in order down here.”

“Is that alright with you, Doctor Cabot?” Forsythe asked.

Jack nodded, carefully shifting his weight onto his feet and standing up. He still felt light headed, but he was sure he could manage.

Edward helped them both out the door, and watched sympathetically as the two walked to the elevator. He heard the low mumbling of the two discussing what had happened and how Jack was feeling. But as the doors closed, and Jack cast a short glimpse back at his him Edward realized something. He looked back at the bench that the doctor had just moved from, and sure enough, there they were staring back at him; that  _uncanny pair of glasse_ s. He supposed it was a good thing he planned on following them back upstairs.

At least, he had full intent on doing so, just as soon as he made sure both Lorenzo and the staff tending to him after the scuffle were alright.


	7. Comfort [Art & Short]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on March 28th, 2016.
> 
> I'm attempting to post what shorts I've actually made public so far in chronological order :P

 

“Jack, it’s  _three in the goddamned morning_.” Edward attempted, to little avail. The thin veil of faux laughter in his voice did little to lighten the mood, though that came as no surprise to him. “What are you doin’ out here?”

It was a dumb question, and one that he  _damn well_  already knew the answer to.

“I was hoping perhaps to clear my head, but…” Jack’s response was muffled and cracked. “I don’t see that happening.”

“If it counts for anything, you can talk to me.”

“I just… I don’t know what else to  _do_ for him, Edward. I don’t know if there’s anything else I  _can_ do for him, and… if I’m honest, I’m so..  _so sick and tired_  of  _trying_. I’m fed up. Mother doesn’t even  _visit_ him anymore, Emogene’s  _not much better._.. I feel like I’m the only one who even  _bothers_.” The doctor paused to draw a breath and recollect. Tearful eyes finally peeked out from their reverie, but just barely. “And I can’t even figure out  _why_.  _Five years_  now, Edward. Five  _useless_ ,  _wasted_ years, and this  _busted lip and black eye_  is all it got me.”

“Jack…”

“You saw the way he came at me. You  _peeled him off of me_ , for Christ’s sake. He doesn’t even  _recognize_ me anymore. I don’t  _blame_ Mother or Emogene for not visiting. I know how  _terrible_ it must sound, but…” Jack stammered. “I’m not sure I can keep this up much longer.”


	8. Dampened Spirits [Art & Short Draft]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art originally posted on March 3rd, 2016.  
> Short originally posted on March 1st ,2016.
> 
> I come bearing fluffy stuff :B

 

Jack’s curious eyes skimmed about the small home as Edward closed the door behind him. It was a far cry from what he was used to, but it was so very refreshing in some strange way; a secluded little coastal cabin, buried in the trees. The rain continued to pang against the tin roof as he studied the scuffed wooden floors, and the worn paint on the plank walls that did little to drown out the sounds of the thunder rolling in the distance.

The place suited Edward nicely, he thought to himself. He kicked off his wet shoes and placed them near the door mat, and he hung his soggy jacket on the entryway shelf.

“So, this  _accommodating_ enough for ya?”

“Very…  _rustic_.” He said, a small smile on his lips as he turned to face his host.

“Heh. Probably like  _camping out_  for  _you_.” Edward chuckled, hanging his coat near Jack’s, as well as his signature cap.

“How do you mean?”

“You forget I’ve been in your house? I’m willin’ to bet ‘rustic’ ain’t exactly what you’re  _used_ to.” His gaze met Jack’s and he gave a significant look. “I mean, correct me if I’m wrong-”

“ _You’re not_.” Jack laughed. “But…  _really_ ; this is nice.”

“Wasn’t sure you’d appreciate it, with the Cabot reputation an’ all.” Edward chuckled, hoping his guest would pick up on the humorous intent.

“What, do you mean  _batshit insane intellectuals_?” The doc joked back, but not without a hint of self-depreciation in his tone.

“Not exacly what I was thinking, but… you’re not  _totally_ wrong.” Edward sunk down into one of the chairs in the quaint living area, and Jack followed suit, occupying the seat opposite him tentatively. “I’d have to argue against the 'insane’ part, though.”

“I’m… actually  _really glad_  to hear you say that. I’ve been hoping to avoid inheriting it.” Jack conceded quietly. “I’ve heard people say it might be the 'Cabot Curse’ or something. I’m starting to wonder if  _maybe they’re right_.”

Edward’s gaze softened; he didn’t need to be an  _intellectual_ to see that this was a touchy subject for the small man.

“You may be  _eccentric_ …” he began. “- but you’re definitely not  _crazy_.”

Jack met Edward’s exposed eye for a short moment before he lowered his gaze, a content, if not peaceful look on his face. He wasn’t sure his host realized just what a comfort those words really were, but he appreciated it nonetheless. And seeing such a look of ease on the doctor’s face gave Edward his own small sense of comfort.

But the moment was cut short by the angry rumbling in his stomach. It seemed he may be cooking sooner than he had planned. He rose to his feet and turned to his guest. “You hungry?”

“I could certainly eat.”

“Good. I’ll go find you some dry clothes to wear and get somethin’ started, then; I’ll leave 'em in the bathroom… right down the hallway.” Edward gestured towards the left. “I hope some kinda’ chicken pasta’s alright, 'cause I ain’t got much else. I wasn’t exactly expecting  _company_.”

“Now,  _you’re_  the one who offered-” Jack huffed.

“ _Calm down_ , killer.” Edward quickly cut him short, laughter in his voice. It was nice to see a bit of the Jack he was used to after such a trying day. “I’m just  _messin_ ’ with ya.”

Jack lowered his eyes in embarrassment, though Edward hardly seemed offended. As he disappeared into one of the doorways, the doctor took the opportunity to skim the place a bit more. It was minimalist, in a way; furnished with little more than what one might consider the essentials, and a few odds and ends. Save for the one corner near the back door, that seemed to be the designated spot for his fishing gear. Though, living so close to the lake, one would be a  _fool_ not to.

“Catch.” He turned to find a towel rapidly closing in on his face, but too late to catch it. “So you can dry off a little, too, alright? Don’t need you getting sick. Now go change, and I’ll start dinner.”

Jack’s cheeks grew warm as he rose from his seat and made his way down the hall.

“You’re just lucky I had some bottoms with a drawstring.” Edward called out behind him. “You might  _still_ need to cuff 'em up a bit, though,  _short stack_.”

“Ha. Very funny,  _Edward_.”

“I dunno, I thought it was  _pretty good_  myself.” Response came in the form of the bathroom door being shut with thinly veiled irritation. Edward smirked at his small victory and went about preparing the food he’d laid out on the counter.

Jack locked the door behind himself and strolled into the small room.  He found the clothes Edward had left for him sitting on the lid of the clothesbasket. He placed his glasses down on the edge of the hand sink and began drying his hair a bit.

“Listen, Jack, if you wanna wash up while you’re in there, you can.” He heard his host call to him. “Otherwise just throw your clothes in the basket and I’ll wash 'em for ya in a bit.”

Had it been anything more questionable than rain that had drenched the unfortunate man, he’d have taken up the offer. But he was content to towel off  and change into something dry and warm. So, he slipped out of his soggy clothes, and did just that.

He wouldn’t admit it initially, but he was thankful the pants Edward had dug up for him had the drawstring, but his  _ego_ wouldn’t allow him to cuff them. The t-shirt was baggy on his small frame, but it was soft and warm, and it smelled like…

Jack’s cheeks darkened, and he gulped in a poor attempt to rid the lump that had formed in his throat. Not without a bit of reluctance, he gripped a fistful of the shirt and raised it to his nose again, closing his eyes and basking in the familiar scent. He felt silly, like some lovesick teenager, but he breathed a sigh of content even so; his lips curled into a small, bittersweet smile.

He didn’t bother to look in the mirror before he left the bathroom, because he knew he must have looked silly; his small, squishy self looking even smaller and squishier in the oversized clothing, towel still draped around his shoulders, and his damp hair a tousled mess… even more so than it usually was. Perhaps it would give his host another good laugh.

When he exited, he found Edward hard at work over the stove, and a wonderful smell permeating the small home. If he wasn’t already hungry, he certainly was after taking in the aroma. He crept closer, quietly, hoping not to break the man’s focus; a focus that was written on his features and in his demeanor. It brought a smile to Jack’s face.

But it wasn’t long until Edward took notice of him out of his peripheral. His good eye skimmed the man up and down, and he couldn’t resist a smile.

“No doubt I look  _ridiculous_?”

“Not  _really_.” Edward consoled, the silly smirk on his lips not wavering. On the contrary, the sight of Jack wearing his pajamas made his heart pound just a little faster. He only hoped that the evidence of that fact hadn’t manifested in a flush on his face. Though he realized he might also be obvious if he didn’t stop gawking. But it couldn’t be helped; those warm brown eyes peering back at him, and that pouty face -

But those same eyes quickly diverted in alarm, and pulled his head from its cozy reverie in the clouds. “Edward, the water-”

“ _Shit_!” The hot metal coil hissed as the water came to an angry boil and spilled over the edge of the pot. Edward was quick to turn the heat down, only reassured it was okay when the water returned to a simmer. He stirred the pasta, not at all oblivious to the faint sound of laughter coming from his guest.

Though his ego had taken a slight blow, seeing a genuine smile from Jack after the last few days was well worth it.

“Not my  _finest_ moment.” Edward mouthed, glancing back for a second.

“I dunno.” Jack mocked. “ _I thought it was pretty good myself_.”

“Well, you’re joking with me again, so I guess that answers my next question.” Edward smiled, stirring the sauce, and carefully watching the noodles after that last small scare. “I’m  _glad_. You’ve had a rough week to say the least, and I… I’ve been kinda’ worried.”

“I know you have…” Jack’s voice dropped, and he smiled to himself. “And I appreciate it. More than you probably realize.”

The two stood in silence for a long moment, until Edward felt Jack’s arms slithering around his midsection, and the warmth of his face pressing, almost bashfully, against his back. Heat played at his own features as he glanced down at Jack’s forearms, and the hands clutching at his shirt, unsure of how to take the gesture. There was a certain desperacy in it, but he dare not address it.

“You could have just  _asked_ if you wanted a hug.” To little surprise, Jack didn’t respond.  "I mean, take as long as you  _need_ , but… should I… turn around and make it a  _proper_ one?“

” _This is fine._ “ Came the doctor’s hurried, muffled voice, in a burst of warm breath that made Edward’s heart leap.

He thought to try to lighten the mood with a smart remark, but it didn’t seem fitting. It seemed best, after everything Jack had dealt with in the last week, to let him have his moment; to let him have the hug, unorthodox as it was, that he so desperately needed. So he kept his mouth shut, mindfully watching the food, but indulging in the embrace all the while.

The only sounds that dare interrupt were the sounds of the storm outside, and the food simmering on the stove top.

"Edward?” Jack finally spoke.

“Hm?”

“… thank you.”

“Anytime. Well,  _almost_ anytime.” Edward stammered. “Food’s done. I… I need you to move.”


	9. Morning Sun [Short Draft]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on April 24th, 2016.
> 
> Jack, das gay.

> As his eyes cracked open, the sunlight spilling through the curtains and onto the plush bedding greeted his vision. For a moment, he wondered just what time it was; he hadn’t awoken to sunlight in such a long time. Months.  _Years_ , even.  _He wasn’t even sure anymore._
> 
> Tired, puffy eyes surveyed the room until they landed upon the familiar silhouette of his phone on the night stand, and small, taunting little blue LED that flashed at him. Apparently he’d missed a call, or a text, or…  _something_.
> 
> With a groan, and a hint of reluctance, Jack sat up in the cushy bed and grabbed his glasses, slipping them onto his tired face and checking his phone. Four missed calls; three of which, at the very  _least_ , from his mother, no doubt. Perhaps he’d call her later, but he was certainly not up to  _that_ task just yet. His gaze shifted to the upper corner of the small screen, where the clock read 9:45, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.
> 
> _Wonderful. Half the day already feels wasted._
> 
> _But that’s not what Edward invited me here for, is it? To brood on such petty things? No. Calm down. You’re here to take it easy._

> He lifted his glasses just slightly to rub the sleep from his eyes and he shifted his feet out of the mess of cozy blankets and onto the floor. Even after over sleeping, he still didn’t particularly care to get up and moving. Of course, the blankets were inviting, but their scent was a whole other matter entirely. It was no wonder Jack had slept like a log, all wrapped up and warm in such familiar essence-
> 
> _Stop that._
> 
> The doctor felt his face grow warm. It was  _far_  too early to be indulging such thoughts.
> 
> He shook his head and rose to his still-aching feet, doing a few simple stretches to loosen himself up. Perhaps it would be wise to go and find the very host he was having such inappropriate thoughts about.
> 
> Tired feet dragged him lazily out of the bedroom and into the living area. He surveyed the room, but found no sign of the man he was looking for, though he couldn’t help but notice the aura of calm that fell over the small home as the light streamed in. It felt like such a stark contrast from his own family home somehow, and even farther from the harsh fluorescent lights of the hospital. This was a warm, natural light that was easy on his tired eyes; something he wasn’t accustomed to.
> 
> _Tired, tired, tired._  Lord knew he was accustomed to  _that_.
> 
> But his attention was soon seized by the sound of…  _sandpaper_? It was coarse and harsh, though not quite as biting as  _nails on a chalkboard_. He drew nearer to the source, and stumbled upon a door he hadn’t taken notice of the night prior, cracked open ever so slightly. Curiosity taking hold, Jack inched closer and peeked in to find the source of the ruckus.
> 
> Opening the door further, he found his host, hovering over a workbench in what appeared to be a small, dusty garage. Though he reckoned the respirator mask looked a little silly, he probably had good reason for wearing it. Unsure how long he had stood there watching, taking it all in, Jack thought it might be wise to make his presence known; he lifted a hand, and tapped gently at the door frame.
> 
> Within a few seconds, Edward waved the dust away from his face and lifted his mask, turning to greet his guest. Though, he was more distracted by the mess atop the doctor’s head, and he chuckled to himself. “If it isn’t sleeping beauty.”
> 
> Jack groaned in disapproval, a slight warmth taunging at his cheeks and ears again.
> 
> “Seriously, though, you weren’t waking up for anything.” Edward explained. “I was gonna’ cook some breakfast but your ass wasn’t budging, so I thought I’d try again at lunch time. Glad to see you’re up, ‘cause I’m getting pretty hungry.”
> 
> “Sorry…” Jack mouthed thoughtlessly.
> 
> “For  _what_? I invited you here so you could  _relax_ , remember?” Edward laughed. “I’m hardly gonna’ give you grief for sleepin’ in. God knows you probably needed it.”
> 
> _Yes, he had, hadn’t he?_
> 
> Jack breathed deep, and gently reminded himself to calm down before he exhaled in a contented sigh; he could feel the tensed muscles in his shoulders loosening of their own accord.
> 
> “Anyway, you, uh… you can make yourself at home. Watch some TV, or maybe sit on the back porch and write or something.” Edward told him, stealing one last chuckle at the expense of the doctor’s mess of hair. “I’ll be in shortly to cook some brunch.”
> 
> “Sounds good.” Jack said with a small smile. “Thank you.”
> 
> With a nod, Edward turned back to his task and placed the mask back on his face. Harsh sounds of sandpaper on paint and metal filled the room again.
> 
> Though Jack found he had difficulty leaving his spot by the door. Perhaps he should have gone and taken a load off, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t a little too content to linger and watch his host at work.
> 
> There was always something so enjoyable about watching other people do something they enjoy, but there was something even moreso about seeing Edward so intense and focused; sanding so meticulously on what appeared to be… an  _old gas tank_? For some sort of motorcycle, the doctor guessed, though couldn’t have been too sure.
> 
> Edward glanced back, and raised his scarred eyebrow when he found he was still being watched, and the smaller man felt like he’d been caught stealing. He lifted his mask again, to reveal that smarmy smirk Jack was getting so used to.
> 
> “I’m, uh… not used to havin’ an  _audience_.” Edward joked. “Didn’t know you were  _into_  bikes.”
> 
> _I am now_. Jack thought, but he was quick to bite his tongue before such foolish words escaped his mouth. Surprised at himself, he could feel the flush of heat in his ears, and he cursed silently at the ridiculous display. He cleared his throat, not without an air of awkwardness.
> 
> _Stop that_.
> 
> “I, ah… I’m not necessarily  _into_ them, but…” Jack grasped desperately for the words he wished to speak. He wasn’t usually so poorly composed, but there was just something about Edward’s presence that was his undoing.  _Something_ , he mocked internally. He knew  _damn well_  what that  _something_ was, but he was too prideful to admit it.  _Not yet_ , anyway. “- it’s always really interesting to see other people so focused on what they enjoy. Or… seeing other peoples’ trades- oh,  _I don’t know how to put it_ -”
> 
> “Nah, I get it.” Edward laughed.
> 
> It was a magical sound, that had a certain way of putting the doctor at ease. He breathed in, and tried again. “There’s always something so enlightening about seeing someone work on something I’m unfamiliar with. Even if I don’t understand it, it’s like… living vicariously through someone else for a short while, I guess. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so intense and so focused.”
> 
> Edward bit at his lip, almost as if to hold back a comment that might get him in trouble.
> 
> It wasn’t the first time Jack had detected what could easily be mistaken for an almost flirty air to his demeanor, if he didn’t know better;  _wouldn’t that be nice, though?_
> 
> **_Stop_ ** _it, Jack._
> 
> The doctor was quick to knock himself back a peg. He wondered, for a moment, what it might have been, but perhaps it was wiser to drop the matter entirely, so he tried another route of action. “What are you working on?”
> 
> “It’s a custom motorcycle. Bit of a…  _Frankenstein’s Monster_ , I guess. Been workin’ on it for three years now.” His host explains. He’s pleasantly surprised to see a genuine curiosity lighting up Jack’s adorable face. “Collecting parts I find that’ll work for what I need 'em to, modifying and restoring 'em as need be. And she’s  _almost_  done.”
> 
> “Almost?”
> 
> “Yeah. Last part I need for 'er’s a little bit of a pain in the ass to find. An’ on the rare occasion you do, they’re  _certainly_ not the most affordable. So I’m workin’ with what I’ve got while I save up for it.” Edward tells him. “Which is  _alright_ ; preppin’ it for paint’s gonna’ take a while anyway.”
> 
> “What kind of part?” Jack asked.
> 
> “A replacement part for the engine.” Edward said, sighing in defeat. “Only ever found a couple of 'em in this region, and both of 'em were outta’ reach at the time. Hence why I’m savin’ back for it.”
> 
> The doctor nodded in understanding, the gears in his head turning all the while. He wanted a closer look. “… may I?”
> 
> “Kinda’ grubby in here.” Edward taunted gently. “Might get your socks dirty,  _Mister Cabot_.”
> 
> The man’s tone wasn’t lost on Jack, who grumbled in disapproval. But the mention of his socks reminded him- “Oh! Is the laundry finished?”
> 
> “It’s finished washing, but I still need to toss it in the dryer.” Edward informs. “So you’re stuck in my PJs for a while longer, Shortstack.”
> 
> Another small groan of discontent from the small doctor, and another chuckle of satisfaction from the scarred one.
> 
> “Then, I don’t suppose maybe you at  _least_  have a  _hairbrush_ I could borrow until then?” Jack asked, his tone flat, his eyebrows knit, and his lips pouted.
> 
> Edward turned to face him, laying his gloves down on the workbench and wiping his hands on a nearby towel as he eyed his guest from head to toe, and back up. As if he needed another reason to focus back on that adorable mess of tousled hair; it’d be an  _absolute shame_  to remedy such a _cute problem_.
> 
> “Nope.” He stated, matter-of-factly, that dumb smirk on his lips. Jack knew he was bullshitting, but he was hardly in a position to argue. “I might put a hold on this and go ahead and make brunch, though.”
> 
> Irritation faded quickly as Jack felt a small surge of panic. “No, you can work on your bike-”
> 
> “It’s  _fine_ , Jack.” his host spoke, attempting to calm him down. “I’m hungry anyways. Toast an’ coffee didn’t exactly cut it today.”
> 
> “That’s my fault…” Jack mulled, lowering his eyes.
> 
> “ _Stop that_.”
> 
> He was surprised wasn’t just his conscience, for once. He looked to his host in shock.
> 
> “ _Seriously_.” Edward scoffed, as if Jack’s self-blaming was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. “I could’ve cooked for myself if I really had the need.  _Stop that_.”
> 
> His guest swallowed whatever unsavory phrase was about to fall from his lips.
> 
> “Speakin’ of  _coffee_ , though, I left a cup on for you. It’s probably still hot. I’ll go ahead an’ throw the laundry in to dry while I cook.” Edward said, gesturing towards the workbench as he approached the figure in the doorway. “An’ maybe after you get dressed I can give you the grand tour.”
> 
> “Of course.” Jack responded, gaze shifting further upward, and muscles growing more tense with every step Edward took nearer to him.
> 
> The tall one came to an awkward pause, not but a foot from the small doctor. “You, uh… you gonna’ let me in?”
> 
> _Oh, you idiot_. Heat played at his features for the umpteenth time that morning as he realized his err and stepped aside, embarrassed. He was never so ill-composed, and he still couldn’t decide if the blow was softened or intensified in Edward’s presence.
> 
> “Hey.” The voice caught Jack off guard. “Calm down. C'mon back in, and shut that door for me, if ya don’t mind?”
> 
> The small one humored his host’s request, and made his way back to the kitchen, where he found Edward washing his hands and his forearms thoroughly. Almost…
> 
> _Like a doctor_. Jack thought, a silly smile returning to his face.
> 
> “You just enjoy watchin’ people or somethin’?” Edward joked. “Or do you just make a habit of following your hosts like a lost puppy?”
> 
> Again, the doctor felt his face growing warm. Had it even returned to normal since the  _last_ incident? Was he  _trying_ to see how many foolish things he could do in one morning?
> 
> “You sure look the part.” the tall one’s voice and gaze softened a bit. Sure, Jack could certainly stand to learn to take a joke, but in the same breath, Edward could try to lay off of them since he knows as much. “Hey- you  _know_ I’m just  _messing_ with you, right?”
> 
> “Y-yes. But you’re not far from the truth.” Jack laughed, a small trace of anxiety weighing down the sound. “I’m not terribly used to visiting people. Except for Emogene, but she’s family… I mean, I never know what to do in these situations.”
> 
> Edward reclined against the counter and dried his hands while he listened.
> 
> “It’s… awkward for me, though it’s also… much appreciated.  I mean, what are you supposed to do? What’s the proper ettiquette? I can’t just _make myself at home_  in someone else’s, the  _first few visits_  at least.” Jack explained, his brows furrowing as he spoke, and his hands beginning to help express his words. “Do you know how  _intrusive_ that feels? So what am I left to do, but…  _but_ -”
> 
> He was lost for words again; his fists balled up and he chewed at his lip as he tried to find the words, but he simply couldn’t. It frustrated him.
> 
> “Don’t worry about it, Jack.” Edward couldn’t hold back his gentle laughter at the hand-wringing ball of nerves before him. “Now how about you worry  _less_ about that and  _more_ about lunch while I go throw stuff in the dryer?”
> 
> “I… I can do it if you want.”
> 
> Edward raised his brow again; so many thoughts bombarded him, wanting out as he pondered _just how pampered_  this doctor had been his whole life. But he smiled anyway, and bit back the sarcastic comments. “Sure. Thanks.”
> 
> “They’re, uh… by the bathroom door, right?” Jacked asked, almost certain he’d seen a stacked washer and dryer the night before.
> 
> “ _Yep_.”
> 
> As he disappeared down the hallway, Edward rummaged the fridge for something to make. No time was a bad time for breakfast food, he thought, as he fished out the carton of eggs and some sausage links. He pulled a frying pan down from the rack overhead and turned on the stove.
> 
> “How do you take your eggs, Shortstack?”
> 
> He didn’t have to see Jack’s face to know it had contorted in disapproval; the pause in response told him as much.
> 
> “Over easy, please.”
> 
> “Heh. Shoulda’ guessed you’d be difficult.”
> 
> “Very  _funny_.”
> 
> Silence fell on the two again, and Edward listened intently for the sound of the dryer, but it never came. He’d heard the washer open, and the dryer close, but then there was  _only quiet_. Or perhaps he’d found a hairbrush after all. Either way, the longer Jack was  _gone_ , the more  _concerned_  he grew. Until finally…
> 
> “…  _Edward_?” called the familiar, nasally voice.
> 
> “… yeah?”
> 
> After another moment’s hesitation, the voice took on an uncharacteristic tone of defeat. “How do I  _start_  this thing?”
> 
> Apparently, the doctor had been about as pampered as Edward imagined he was. He simply couldn’t contain the hearty laugh that burst forth.  _Bless him for trying, though_.


	10. Family Chat [Art & Short]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emogene knows what's up.

 

“You’re  _smiling_ a lot more these days.” Emogene tells him, as she leans her weight against the counter and takes a sip of her coffee. “It’s  _nice_. I  _kinda_ ’ forgot what it looked like.”

“I suppose I’ve had a few more  _reasons_ to.” Jack concedes gently.

“Your intentions in... trying to help father have  _always_ been  _good_ , but... I’m  _glad_ to see you taking better care of  _yourself_ after...” she gestures at her mouth, and he lowers his gaze. The emotional scars have clearly not healed as quickly as the one on his lip. She quickly shifts the topic. “I see you and that security guard more often during my shifts. The guy with the burn scars?”

“Ah- y- _yes_ , we generally take lunch around the same time,  _so_...” He sips at his drink, a slight tremor in his voice and in his hands. There’s a wistful air about him. “And besides, I won’t lie; he’s good company. And for some ungodly reason, he enjoys mine as well. Not something I’m accustomed to.”

“ _Edward_ , was it?” She shouldn’t pry, but she can’t help it; the sudden tinge of color in his cheeks doesn’t make it any easier, and she grins. She’s particularly attentive to the shift in his demeanor as she continues. “You  _like_ him, don’t you?”

He damn near spits his drink, and she’s not disappointed in the slightest. She already knows her answer, though. She’s seen it in the way he lights up during their lunchtime conversations. In the way his eyes linger just a bit too long, in the way he smiles just a little wider in Edward’s company. He could deny all he wanted, but she knew.

“What are you-  _I’m not_ \- I don’t-” He stammers and sputters; he’s at a loss for words. “I’m n-not  _like that_ -”

“Oh,  _please_ , Jack, I’ve known since I was - like -  _ten years old_!” Emogene laughs gently. “Or are you  _actually_  gonna’ try to tell me you weren’t  _head over heels_  for your buddy Mark back in high school?”

Cheeks flush at the accusation, but there’s no rebuttal. She has him cornered. Jack’s dumbfounded, if not a bit irritated.Seemed she was as perceptive as she wanted to be, though that was nothing new. His face contorts in a less than satisfied manner, and he waits for Emogene to speak her peace. 

“I was young, but I wasn’t  _stupid_.” She smiles. “I dunno how  _mother_ hasn’t figured it out after all this time, honestly. I think she’s about  _the only person we know_  who hasn’t.”

“Probably for the best.” Jack sighed. “It’s quite possible she’d  _disown_ me if she knew.”

“Hate to say it, Jack, but... that  _might_ not be the  _worst thing_. I know I’m a lot better off here on my own.” Emogene offers a bittersweet smile. “She could be pretty domineering, and... frankly, a little  _toxic_ to be around after a while. I mean, she’s our mother, and I still love her, but...”

Her brother has grown quiet in his contemplation. Troubled, even.

“Hey.” She calls, successfully grabbing his attention. “Even if she does  _disown_ you, or some other load of crap, you’ve got  _me_. And I’m  _not goin’ anywhere_.”


	11. Dat Ass [Art/Comic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw the cute lil' doctor's scrubs hug his ass just right :P


	12. Reasons [Art & Short Draft]

 

"I can probably count  _on one hand_  the reasons I stick around this place."

"You're not... actually thinkin' about  _leavin_ ', are ya?" The panic in Edward's voice is a little more apparent than he'd have preferred.

" _Heavens_ no. Hard to say what it'd be like anywhere else... I'm  _not too proud_  to admit that I'm a little too firmly rooted  _here now_ to indulge the thought. Still, it's quite interesting to  _ponder_." Jack mulls. "Maybe I'd have landed the job I actually  _wanted_. Found a place of  _my own_. Lived a  _whole 'nother life_. It all seems like such a  _foreign notion_  now."

"If it  _counts_ for anything,  _I'm_  glad you wound up comin' back." Edward mouths quietly, seemingly a little embarrassed. Head lowered, he shifts his gaze to meet Jack's, waiting for some form of response; verbal  _or_ physical would suffice. He doesn't much care  _either way_ , so long as it's not  _silence_.

He's met with a look of slight surprise, and then a small smile.

"Yes, I think that goes  _without saying_." Lowering his eyes, Jack chuckles softly and glances at the silly little plush alien in his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. He slows his pace to a crawl as he takes a sip of his coffee and ponders his next sentence.

"Y-you're, ah..."  _Goodness_ , he’s never been very good at this sort of thing. He comes to a stop and fumbles awkwardly, and it's enough to warrant a look of mild concern from. "You're  _one of them_ , you know."

He can't tell if the look on Edward's face is one of confusion or of disbelief.

"One of..." Against his better judgement, cheeks grown warm, he clarifies; "-  _my reasons_ , that is."


	13. Faraday and Dima [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Modern AU drawing of them c: I kept imagining Dima as a sickly, scruffy guy who looks older than he actually is.


	14. Daniel [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first mockup of what I think Daniel looks like :D I've always imagined he's sharp-tongued around the right people and that he sounds like J.K. Simmons.


	15. Happy Halloween [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never did add the scar on Jack's lip to this one x'D
> 
> Oops.


	16. He's WHAT?! [Art/Comic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's not your damned couples' counselor, Jack :P


	17. Curious [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Dima and Faraday ♥ I need to draw/write these two more.  
> I imagine Faraday tends to forget that Dima's actually taller than him since he's usually in a wheelchair and he gets a little overwhelmed whenever Dima's actually STANDING near him.


	18. "- with my dad by my side." [Art & Drabble]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by Peter Gabriel's song "Father, Son".

 

_\- But as the doctor continued to speak, Edward found that his focus soon waned as his feet led him to Jack’s desk, where his gaze was drawn to a small black frame that displayed an old photo; a boy, around ten or twelve years old, smiling and holding an simple looking toy boat, standing next to a man he could only assume was his father. They both wore eyeglasses, and they shared their dark eyes and hair, though the boy’s was a wavy mess, and the man’s was peppered with grey._

_He’d have asked who these two were if he didn’t already know; and if there was any doubt in his mind as to their identities, the tell-tale, half-emptied bottle of bourbon that sat not a foot away told the rest of the story. The implications of the half-empty bottle were up for interpretation, but Edward had a few ideas in mind._


	19. A Little Insight [Art & Short]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually one of the first modern AU shorts I wrote, so it and the art are a little old, but I'm trying to post them in chronological order, so...

 

“If I’m frank with you, there  _was_ this…  _adorable_ little doctor I had my sights on for a good while now, but, uh…” Edward’s voice was uncharacteristically wobbly, at best. He knew the implications he was making, and he couldn’t be  _much_ more direct if he tried. He was nervous as he spoke, and in lieu, his face had grown a shade warmer. “As many hints as I’ve thrown at him, it just hasn’t seemed to click. I’m kinda’ losing any hope he’s interested.”

“So I’d…  _heard.._.” Jack admitted, cheeks darkening in embarrassment and shame. If only Edward knew the half of it. “-  _been informed_ , I should say. You’ve been acting sort of… off, since we hung out last, so, I… I asked Daniel if he knew what was  _up_ , and… he,  _uh_ …”

The realization hit the scarred one like a ton of bricks. He was assaulted by both a dizzying and a nauseating sensation. It was strange; Jack had been so oblivious to his advances for so long, that he’d started to adjust to the idea of him  _never_ really figuring it out. Now that he  _knew_ … and now that Edward _knew that he knew_ … he didn’t quite know how to  _process_ it.

He chuckled, a tinge of discernible bitterness in his tone as he finished Jack’s sentence. “… he  _ratted me out_ , huh?”

Jack lowered his eyes; he knew the question was a rhetorical one, and Edward’s half-hearted laugh at his reaction to it stung just a bit. The guard’s groan of disapproval and embarrassment spoke volumes. “Jesus Christ…”

“I… I’m sorry. I just assumed you were…  _you know_.” Jack didn’t  _have_ to finish the sentence to get his point across, but he reiterated anyway. “I just… assumed you weren’t  _into_ guys.”

“You know what they say about 'assuming’ things?” Edward passed it off as a joke, but the underlying point still hit the doctor like a punch in the gut.

“It makes an 'ass’ out of 'u’ and 'me’.  _I know_. And I certainly  _do_ feel like an  _ass_.” Jack mulled. “When Daniel told me you were  _bi_ , everything sort of… hit me all at once. He didn’t even  _have_ to  _tell_ me the rest, because it… all made sense suddenly.”

Edward studied the bittersweet smile on the doctor’s face, and the tinge of color on his cheeks and ears in silent contemplation.

“All of those little gestures, all of what I finally realized was actually  _flirting_  and not just  _snarky banter_  like I convinced myself it was for  _so long_ … it hit me like a bus and I… I’m not sure I’ve ever felt so _flattered and ashamed_  all at once in my  _whole life_.”

Edward couldn’t truly be angry; after all, he was partially to blame as well. Hell, he was  _mostly_ to blame.  _He_ let things get to this point, when  _he_ could have come forward sooner. And, even now,  _he_  wasn’t the one who’d initiated the conversation.  _Jack_ had been the one to step up to the plate, though if he was honest, it’s what he’d wanted from the very beginning.

He didn’t want to feel like he was throwing himself at someone, though he reluctantly admitted that his aggressive flirting and hinting  _wasn’t much better_. If Jack wanted to be with him, Edward wanted him to make it known of his  _own volition_. But the waiting… the  _waiting_ was the hardest part.

“Hardly seems like  _you’re_ the one who should be apologizing, Jack.” he lamented quietly. “I’m not mad at you; I’ve got no reason to be. I mean, you’re pretty  _oblivious_ ,  _yeah_ , but…  _I’m_  the dumbass that let things get to this point.”

“I wouldn’t say  _oblivious_ … I think  _avoidant_ might be a more fitting word in this case.”

“How so?”

“I mean, I  _wondered_ … I  _really_ wondered, but I… I thought maybe I was just reading too much into it, and I…” the doctor choked on his words, and his cheeks darkened. “I didn’t want to  _get my hopes up too high_.”

“You… didn’t wanna’ _get your hopes up_? Then, you… you  _wanted_ it to be flirting?” Edward asked, enjoying the transition of expression and hue on Jack’s face as he cracked under pressure. But he’d have been lying if he said that those words weren’t a weight off of his shoulders.

“ _Yes_ … but I didn’t know then what I know now, so I just… kept telling myself you were just…  _overly friendly_ , and perhaps… never grasped the concept of the  _personal bubble_  or somethi -” Jack quickly lost patience trying to put it into words. “-  _oh, I don’t know_. Standing here now, having this conversation, it all seems so  _ridiculous_ in retrospect.”

Edward chuckled; a refreshing sound. “You’re not wrong.”

“Why didn’t…” Jack stammered, brows narrowed as he skimmed his racing thoughts for the words he wished to speak. “Edward, you  _should’ve_ said something.”

“Funny you mention that. Last week, when I asked you go with me to the boardwalk, I, uh…” he trailed off nervously. It was his turn to sit in the hot seat. “- that was my  _intent_ , actually. I just… kinda’ wussed out. I’m  _not good with this shit_ , Jack. Fear of rejection, I  _guess_ , I… I really  _don’t know_.”

“You thought I’d turn you down?” Jack was genuinely confused by the notion.

“This may or may not come as a surprise to you, but-” Edward gestured towards his face and his scars, traces of scorn in his voice. “People aren’t exactly linin’ up to get with me.”

That somehow seemed hard for the doctor to fathom. Edward still struck him as handsome, scars and all, and even if someone deemed them unsightly, he still had  _so many other redeeming qualities_. If  _Jack_ had fallen for him so quickly, why was it so difficult for  _others_ to? Simply put, it  _didn’t make sense_  to him.

“Well,  _that’s_ just  _preposterous_.”

“ _Look at me_ , Jack.” Edward lowered his gaze, voice trembling. It was obvious now that it was something that bothered him more than he typically let on, and it hurt Jack to hear him speak of himself in such a manner. “Who in their right mind would  _want_ this?”

Jack couldn’t deny the way Edward felt about  _himself_. He couldn’t deny the way that  _other people_  felt about  _Edward_ , either. But most important of all, he  _most certainly_ couldn’t deny the way  _he_  felt about Edward as his lips curled into a smile.  _If others would dismiss him so easily, that was their loss_. He edged closer, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he reached up to touch the man’s scarred cheek and pull him in.

Edward tensed under his touch, but his eyes never left Jack’s.

“Well, I suppose that works out, because there aren’t many people who’d say that I  _am_ in my right mind.”

"What-”

Before he could manage another word, Jack had shifted upward, onto his tip toes, closing the gap between them and pressing a nervous, tremulous kiss to his lips. When he felt Edward tentatively return the gesture, he moved in for another, with a bit more confidence, before he broke away, and breathed a shaky breath.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for  _so long_.”

He licked at his lips, and gulped in a pitiful attempt to rid himself of the lump in his throat, as he waited for some sort of reaction from the stupefied, awe-stricken guard. But it was no secret that patience wasn’t his strong suit, and it wasn’t but a short moment before he grew antsy. Now that he knew what he’d wanted for so long was well within his reach, the wait was killing him.

“ _Damn_ it, Edward, will you  **please** _do_ or  _say_ …  **something**?”

Jack tensed up as Edward drew nearer, raising a hand to touch his cheek, and running his thumb along the scar on his lip. His eyes narrowed, almost like that of a predator stalking its prey, if Jack didn’t know any better.  _Almost_.

“… looks like it’s healed enough.” Edward stated flatly, addressing himself more than he was really addressing the doctor before him.

“What? Of  _course_ it’s  _healed_ \- why are you still so  _concerned_ with it?”

“ _Heh_.” Edward’d lips curled into a mischievous grin; a comforting sight. “’Cause I’ve got the tendency to  _nibble_ and I’d rather not  _hurt_ ya.”

Jack swallowed hard, growing a little nervous, but he was scarcely left with time to react as Edward gripped his face and leaned in to seize his lips with such fervor he forgot to breathe. A clumsy, grabby hand reached around Edward’s back to clutch a fistful of his t-shirt for extra leverage as his reservations fell away a little more with each kiss.

A small yelp escaped the doctor’s mouth as he felt precisely what Edward had warned him about; a sly tongue dancing along his bottom lip, before it was taken playfully between the man’s teeth. Jack’s tension soon dissolved, however, as he melted into the bold gesture.

“You  _alright_?” Edward broke away, concerned he may have hurt him. But he was pulled back in with an eager mouth that reassured him that Jack was just fine; enjoying it, even. The barrage of needy, breathy kisses that followed only reassured him as much.

Edward felt the hand tugging on his shirt grow more desperate, and the other sliding greedily into his hair. But he couldn’t help but chuckle when he realized that, in the haze that was everything that had transpired, the smaller one was  _still_ trying to balance on his toes. He broke away, but just barely, giving the both of them a short moment to try to catch their breath.

“That  _can’t_  be comfortable.” Edward whispered huskily.

“ _Worth it though_. Now get back here.” Jack quipped, straining to move in for more as a laugh rose in Edward’s chest, and a smirk to his lips as he leaned in to humor him. His wandering hands found their way down to the small of the doctor’s back, and inched lower and lower, until they hugged the satisfying curves of his backside. He gave a gentle squeeze, enticing a small gasp from Jack, but it hardly seemed to deter him.

But a sudden rustling in the hallway just outside the door sent a jolt up both of their spines. They backed away from one another, the smaller one clearly more irritated by this interruption.

“Jack? Are you  _in there_?” A feeble, feminine voice called out.  _He should have known._

“Yes,  _mother_ -” Jack groaned, shooting Edward a glare as he began to laugh at the uncanny inconvenience. “- what is it?”

“There’s a  _motorcycle_ in the driveway-” the door swung open, and the woman’s eyes quickly found Edward, as if to answer the question she hadn’t quite asked yet. “-  _oh_.”

“Evenin’, Mrs. Cabot.” Edward greeted coolly.

“Hello, Mr…  _Deegan_ , was it?” He offered a small nod in response, as Wilhelmina looked back at her son. “Jack, why didn’t you tell me you were having co -  _goodness_ , child, you look  _flushed_. Are you feeling alright?”

She stepped closer, and raised a hand to press Jack’s forehead, and he detected the sounds of Edward’s quiet laughter; two factors that only seemed to add insult to injury. “I’m  _fine_ , mother-”

“He’s alright, ma'am.” Edward reassured, with a dismissive wave and a small laugh. “Just that  _temper_ of his flarin’ up a bit. Nothin’  _too_  far outta’ the ordinary.”

“It’s a  _nice night_ , you’re at  _home_ , you have a  _friend_ over… why can’t you just  _relax_ for once in your life? What have I  _told_ you about that? It  _can’t_  be good for your  _blood pressure_ , Jack-”

“You  _nagging_ me about it isn’t good for it,  _either_ , mother-” the small one hissed.

“Calm down, killer.” Edward joked; but Jack was none too amused. “That’s  _exactly_ what she’s talkin’ about.”

“ _Thank_ you, Mr. Deegan. It’s nice to have some backup in my corner for once.” Wilhelmina smiled at the man, before looking back at her son. “ _Now_ , are either of you hungry? I was about to order some food-”

“ _No_.” Jack grumbled.

“I’m alright, thanks.”

“Alright. I’ll leave you be, then.” The woman closed the door behind her as she left the room, and Edward turned to the doctor with a smirk on his face.

“How old are you again?” He teased gently.

“Oh, who the hell asked you  _anyway_?” Jack huffed, cheeks still flushed in embarrassment, as he avoided Edward’s gaze.

“I kid. You guys are  _adorable_.” Edward smiled, moving back in to close the gap between them. “She’s not wrong, though. You’ve  _kinda_ ’ got a stick up your ass.”

“How  _dare_ -” Jack opened his mouth to protest, but he bit his tongue; he was only backing their point further. His expression fell to that signature pout of his, and Edward grinned.

“But we can  _work_ on that.” he said, that smile of his not fading. “Hell, I’ve  _already_ noticed you loosenin’ up a bit since you started hanging out with me. And,  _correct me if I’m wrong_ , but we’re probably gonna’ be seein’ a  _lot more_  of each other after this evening.”

“God, I  _hope_ so.”

“Maybe a  _proper_ date’s in order.” Edward suggested. “Maybe we can take another shot at the boardwalk. No  _interruptions_ , no…  _miscommunication_ on my part.”

“And… you still owe me a  _ride_.”

 " _Damn_ , Jack, don’t you atleast want dinner and a date first?“

 "Oh my  _God_ , Edward. You  _know_ what I-” The doctor shot him a glare, but soon sighed in defeat. Of  _course_ he knew. It was a  _joke_.

“I’d tell you to calm down, but you’re  _so cute_  when you’re pissy.” Edward spoke, taking in the shift in Jack’s expression; from grumpy, to skeptical, to vague contentment and acceptance. “ _Seriously_ , though; if you’re up for that ride now, you can grab your jacket.”

“… r-right now?”

“Why not? Bike’s out in the driveway, and it’s a beautiful night. Be a  _damn shame_  to waste it.”


	20. PDA [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Careful not to poke my eye out with that thing.”


	21. Ambushed! [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Now, Edward, I’ve told you about sneaking up on me like that! Do you wantme to spill coffee all over your floor?!”
> 
> Yeah, Jack, honey, I don't think he cares. Even in the canonverse, I've always imagined Ed is more forthcoming with the displays of affection. Jack fusses but he ultimately enjoys it :P He can be just as affectionate at the right place and time, though that's generally behind closed doors.


	22. Third Wheel? [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though she doesn't seem to mind.

> _Can you believe this? Your son’s actually trying to cook breakfast. I guess if you see my apartment burnt to a crisp on the news later, you know why._
> 
> _lol jk, Told you Edward’s a good influence_

Wilhelmina gets a mildly concerning picture message from Emogene.


	23. Portraits [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pretty recent portraits ♥ Emogene, Jack, and Edward :D


	24. Super Fluffy Smooch [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE"


	25. We Come in Peace [Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emogene, let those poor cold boys in!


	26. Like Real People Do [Art]




	27. What's Up, Doc? Redraw [Art]




	28. Heart Eyes [Art]




End file.
